Suffering in Silence and Help from Outside
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is the Twin of Harry. But Dumbledore holds Guardianship over her. He sells her to himself and Snape as a concubine, slave and assurance policy. Bella is sold at 12 and her innocence and freedom was taken from her. She is forced to pleasure Dumbledore and his people and spy on Harry she has to hid the abuse from him. But Cedric, Viktor, Fred and George had caught on but when D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the Twin of Harry. But Dumbledore holds Guardianship over her. He sells her to himself and Snape as a concubine, slave and assurance policy. Bella is sold at 12 and her innocence and freedom was taken from her. She is forced to pleasure Dumbledore and his people and spy on Harry she has to hid the abuse from him. But Cedric, Viktor, Blaise, Lee, Fred and George had caught on but when Dumbledore sends her on a mission to Forks for his old friend Carlisle. Jasper, Emmett, Paul, Seth, Marcus, Felix and Demetri take notice of her too…

* * *

 **MILD HORROR, MILD TORTURE, SEXUAL CONTENT, RATED: MA**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella it was half way through her second year at Hogwarts when everything went wrong for Bella. She got her first period. She was not expecting it so early. That was when she got a detention with Snape. She really wasn't feeling in the mood after having her period for the last week and trying to solve the mystery of attacks with her brother Harry. They were really close but she got into Ravenclaw. She had red hair and green eyes just like her mother she was actually the spiting imagine of her mother.

Bella makes her way down to the dungeons and to Professor Snape's office. As soon as she knocks she was hit by and spell and blacked out. When she came to she was it a full body bind in front of Dumbledore and Snape. She could move her head but not the rest of her body. She had the feeling of dread in her. Snape was grinning evilly at her. And both their smiles were creepy.

"Hello Miss Potter", Dumbledore says cheerfully

"What is going on sir?" Bella asks in a small voice

"I need to tell you something Miss Potter. A part of something you don't know about in this world. When your parents died a man named Sirius Black was meant to be your godfather. But he was sent to Azkaban. So I was given magical guardianship over you and your brother", Dumbledore says

"What does that mean sir? And why am I in a full body bind?" Bella asks

"I will get there. Now in the wizarding world we have what some people call a dirty little secret. We have slaves and concubines for witches who don't have a magical guardian or their magical guardian puts them up for sale", Dumbledore says

"What does this have to do with me sir?" Bella asks dreading the answer

"As your guardian I had all rights to sell you as either a concubine or a slave. I trust you know what a concubine is?" Dumbledore asks

"Someone that is bond to a man?" Bella asks not sure if she was right

"Correct all concubines and slaves are sold against their will. And once they are a slave or concubine they are one for life. There is no going back from it. Unless you love bond or have a child with your master. Which is something I forbid to my concubines can't have a child. Now the reason I am telling you this is this", Dumbledore says showing her a document

 _ **Concubine/Slave Auction: 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of January 1993**_

 _ **Alphabetical Order: A - Z**_

 _ **Isabella Lily Siri Euphemia Marie Potter**_

 _Race: British. Age: 12. DOB: 31_ _st_ _of July 1980. Blood Status: Half-Blood. Completed 1_ _st_ _Year in Middle of Second Year. House: Ravenclaw. Vitals: 5'1. Red Hair. Emerald Green Eyes. 100Ibs. Bra Size: A Cup. Virgin. Wand: Holly and White Ash with phoenix feather core, 11 inches long._

 _Starting Prince: 1,000 Galleons_

 _Seller: 656_

 _Bought for Slavery and Concubine to buyer 656 and buyer 666 for 30,000 Galleons_

 _Slavery Number: 197841_

Bella's heart constricts as she reads the information.

"Who is buyer 656 and 666?" Bella asks timidly

"I am buyer 656 and Severus here is buyer 666. We have agreed to share you", Dumbledore says smiling happily

Bella was horrified. She had been sold as a concubine and a slave.

"Now Miss Potter you will be our little spy on Harry as Ron and Hermione are. But they are under their freewill. You will not be allowed to tell Harry anything and I will be telling Ron and Hermione you are a concubine and slave in time. I will be lending you out to other students for money. I got to get my moneys worth out of you", Dumbledore says

"I have some Slytherins who will be having a go at you. Some are very eager", Severus smirks

"Now Miss Potter. Severus must start by giving you a few potions. Unfortunately they will be forced down you while you are in the full body bind", Dumbledore says

Bella was really scared now what they were going to do.

"You know what this is Miss Potter?" Snape says rolling up his sleave

Showing a skull and a snake.

"No Sir", Bella says

"It is the Dark Mark. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's mark. I am a spy for the light but in order to keep up with being a spy I must do certain things include keeping concubines and slaves", Snape says

Bella looks at the mark in horror and the man she was going to be bond too. She sees Snape pull out 7 vials of one potion, 8 of another, 9 other vials, 11 other vials and another and 12 of another. She looks at them afraid of what they would do.

"This first potion is a loyalty potion keyed to the Headmaster and myself with a hair in each. You will need 7 vials of this. This will give us your absolute loyalty even if the concubine and slavery bond would do that for us. Now you will drink this potion", Snape says and uncorks the vials

He shoves the first vial into Bella's throat and Bella gags on the potion as vial after vial enters her system. She feels the potion going to work on her.

"Next potion is one of my own inventions it is like the Imperious Curse. It is keyed to the Headmaster and myself. You will need 8 vials of this and it will be permeant like the other until your sold again", Snape says

"Please no", Bella whispers

"Yes. It is for the best and nobody will be able to detect it", Dumbledore says

Snape uncorks the 8 vials and shoves them one after the other into her mouth making her gasp and gag at all the potion going into her. She feels like her mind is cloudy. The potion taste like tar and burnt on its way down.

"These 9 vials will keep you alert and awake in the presence of your Masters", Snape says pouring the 9 vials down her throat

Bella again gasps at the potions hit her system as her mind appears to awaken.

"These are 11 vials of my own creation they will keep you sane and safe from insanity if we need to do some more . . . pleasurably things for us on you", Snape says

Snape shoves the 11 vials down her throat. She gasps and gags.

"Now these 12 vials are a conception draught. These with last 12 months and you will come to me for a booster each year", Snape says as he pours the vials into her mouth

She gasps again at all the potion going in.

"Next is 16 vials of permanent command potion. You will need a booster every two years", Severus says showing the potions down her

Bella chokes on the potions.

"Now Miss Potter before we realise you from the full body bind I will tell you, you will have three collars on you by the time you are finished two concubine collars and the other is a slave collar that has two neck chains that will be used at Severus or my's or you owners commands. One other thing we have to do is brand you but the brands will only be visible for people who know you are a concubine and slave. These are hot metal brands one is a C for concubine and the other a S for slave they will go on your face", Dumbledore says

Bella looks at Dumbledore and Snape in horror as they both have a hot branding iron on them. She couldn't move from her place.

"People will hear me scream", Bella says

"No my office has silencing charms as I take Slytherin girls in here and I love them screaming", Snape says

And suddenly they both but the brands onto her cheeks. Bella screams a bloodcurdling scream. And throws up at the smell of her burning flesh. And then Dumbledore brands something into her arm making her scream again. And she couldn't pass out because of the potion in her system.

"That brand on your arm is your slavery ID. Your first permanent order is you will act normal in class for everyone land you will keep your grades up. 2 when your alone with myself or Severus you will strip naked in our bedrooms and not dress to we tell you too. 3 you will act like everything is fine. 4 you will only call Severus I masters when we are alone. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes Master", Bella stutters

"Good now _Finite_!" Dumbledore says realising her from her full body bind

Bella was in pain and didn't know what was coming next. But she was dreading it.

"Now to do the concubine and slavery bond. Severus and I must do anal, oral and vaginal sex. After that process you will start calling us Master. But you won't do so in class only when nobody can here do you understand the order?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes", Bella says dreading what was to come

"Now lets begin. Isabella Lily Siri Euphemia Marie Potter, I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by rights of your title take you as my concubine and slave. Your mind, body, heart, soul, and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a Master, you are mine and Severus's to command as I will and too use as I pleasure, from this day forward to I died or sell your title. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes . . . Master", Bella stammers and was horrified that she called him that

"Isabella Lily Siri Euphemia Marie Potter, I Severus Tobias Snape, by rights of your title take you as my concubine and slave. Your mind, body, heart, soul, and magic are mine, bound as slave is to a Master, you are mine and Albus Dumbledore's to command as I will and too use as I pleasure, from this day forward to I died or sell your title. Do you understand?" Severus asks

"Y. . .es . . .Mas . . .ter", Bella chokes out not believing her mouth was obeying

"Follow us to Severus's bedroom", Dumbledore says

"Yes Master", Bella says

She tried to get her feet not to follow them but they do. And they where all too soon in Snape's bedroom.

"Strip", Dumbledore orders

Bella's body follows the order she was crying out in her mind and trying to stop it as her arms undressed herself. She even takes of her undies and training bra. Bella tries to cover herself up.

"Move you hands", Snape says

Bella's hands fall to her side. And shows her most private area to her Headmaster and Snape.

"Severus you can go first", Dumbledore says

"Mmmm. You look so much like your mother. Too bad I couldn't buy her. And she was the Consort of James Potter. Black was a huge bastard to me. This will be my revenge on them. And your brother for being a spoiled little brat", Severus says

Bella wanted to correct him that Harry and her were abused at the Dursley's but she couldn't get the words out. Severus goes over to Bella and throws her onto the bed hard. So she was lying on her stomach and her butt was visible. She feels Snape start to grope her butt. She sees him in the corner of her eyes undressed. She couldn't even shutter as she sees his cock. She had never seen one before. Bella feels as Snape pushes her butt folds apart and shoves his cock into her anal passage and Bella cries out as she feels him going in and out and realising inside of her. Dumbledore then does her anal passage too. And it was painful by the time he was done.

"Lay on you back now", Snape orders

"Yes Master", Bella says wincing as she rolls over her butts was bleeding

"Now I order you to do the oral part of the Concubine and Slavery ritual", Snape says

Snape puts his cock in her mouth and Bella gags.

"Suck it! Lick it!" Snape orders

Bella does and he starts pushing his cock in and out and to her horror he realises inside her mouth. She gags on the semen.

"Suck all of it", Snape orders

Bella was forced to comply at what he was saying. Soon she had licked him dry and it was Dumbledore's turn. His cock was bigger and felt like it was chocking her. She had to do the same thing as she did with Snape and he realises also in her mouth. Her face was so sore from the brands and now the oral sex.

"Did you like that?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes Master", Bella was forced to say even though her mind was crying

"Now I am going to do the vaginal sex first", Dumbledore says and begins to suck her breasts and moves his way down to her entrance

He begins using his tongue down there causing her to moan. He then puts a finger up there and she moans.

"Like that?" Dumbledore asks

"More Master", says her mouth

Dumbledore puts another finger up and she moans loud again.

"Enjoying that?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes Master", Bella was forced to say

And then he roughly enters her and Bella screams at the pain of him taking her virginity and realises inside of her. She finds her body having an orgasm. She feels her bond snap into place with Dumbledore.

Then it was Snape's turn. He also does what Dumbledore does. And again she feels him realise inside of her and her bond snap into place with Snape.

She feels two collars on her neck.

"How did you like that?" Snape asks

"It was great Master", her mouth says but she was crying inside

"Do you want to see your collars?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes Masters", Bella says even though she didn't want too

Dumbledore conjures a mirror and Bella could see a red collar and a black collar at the top of the red collar and at the bottom. The top black collar had APWBD and the bottom one had STS.

"The black collars are your concubine collars and the red collar is your slave collar", Dumbledore says, "The slave collar has chains magically in it if we want to use them. Only those who know your a concubine and a slave will see the collars and brands. Severus and I will be able to summon you at anytime even through wards. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master", Bella says

"Now you will pass information on what your brother is doing. You will not speak or write anything about spying on him to anyone do you understand?" Dumbledore asks

"I understand Master", Bella replies her mind screaming

"You will be staying with me during the holidays and I will be telling your brother it is safer for you if you both are apart. You will agree with this do you understand?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes Master", Bella says

"I have a curse on you each night you are not with Severus or I or someone in bed you will turn into your Animagus Form. From 7pm to 6am each night", Dumbledore says realising the curse

Bella cries out as she feels the curse settle in. She didn't turn but she knew it was only a matter of time.

"We have all night long to get you experienced then I might start lending you out", Dumbledore says, "Severus you can have tonight we will take turns"

"Thank you Albus", Snape says

"Have fun Miss Potter. I am sure we will all enjoy this. As Severus and I will be selling you as a prostate for 20 galleons a session", Dumbledore informs Bella before leaving

Bella's mind was crying.

"Now lets get you so you can really please everyone you will pleasure", Snape says

"Yes Master", Bella gasps

"Lick my balls show me some pleasure", Snape orders

Bella has no choice but too obey. She couldn't believe she was never going to be free now…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Torture**

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Bella was sore the next morning Snape had let her go around 4am back to her dorm and she just stayed up crying into her pillow she felt so dirty and violated. She was in pain all over from her private parts to her branded face.

She was now a slave and a concubine to both Dumbledore and Snape. And she won't be able to tell anyone. Not even her twin brother.

At 6.30 she went for a shower to make herself feel clean but no matter what she did she couldn't feel clean. She saw her face in the mirror and let tears fall at seeing the S for slave and C for concubine. The only relief is that nobody could see it unless they knew she was a slave and concubine.

She walked down for breakfast feeling tired and sore she had to make sure she walked properly because of her Masters saying so.

She saw Harry waiting for her she wondered if he would notice anything he was with Ron who was spying on her brother and she couldn't tell him a thing. Lucky Hermione was still in the hospital wing after the accident with Polyjuice Potion.

"Hey Bells sit with us", Harry says swaying her over

Bella puts on a small smile and heads over. She knew part of why she was coming over to Harry was to spy on him for her Masters.

"How are your doing today?" Harry asks, "You look a little down"

"I am fine. Just a nightmare last night", Bella lies

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asks

"No I will be fine", Bella lies

They sit down to talk about the attacks and what could be coursing this.

"How is Hermione?" Bella asks changing the topic

"She is still coughing up hairballs. She will be in there for a few more weeks according to Madam Pomfrey", Harry informs her

"I hope she gets better soon", Bella lies

"We have Transfiguration first thing, then History and lastly Defence. This is going to be a bad day", Harry says, "What do you have?"

"I have Potions, History and Defence", Bella replies

She had potions with her Master first thing. Then the boring ghost then the creepy and fraud Lockhart last.

"We will see you in History sis", Harry says hugging her causing her to wince in pain

Harry pulls back worried.

"Are you alright? You flinched", Harry asks

Bella panicked as she sees her Masters giving her a pointed look.

"Yeh I am alright don't worry", Bella replies

"Ok. I will see you later", Harry says as both he and Ron leave

Bella picks up her book back and slowly heads to potions. She sits with the other Ravenclaws and her Master swoops in. And starts the class Bella was so preoccupied that she missed a step in the potion and she was normally good at potions.

"Detention Miss Potter tonight 6pm!" Snape says

"Yes sir", Bella says knowing she couldn't argue with her Master

History was just as boring as ever. She tried to read up on History in her test books but her mind wasn't on it after everything that had happened and what was going to happen tonight. Defence came finally and Lockhart just made them act things out from his books. He always looked at her with desire in his eyes which always made her wanting to get out of his class as soon as possible.

Finally in was dinner and she sat with her brother and Ron again as she couldn't do nothing suspicious.

"How was potions?" Harry asks his sister

"I got detention with M…Snape after this", Bella says

"He is a right git. He can't just leave us alone", Harry says, "Don't worry about it. He can't do anything drastic"

' _You have no idea'_ , Bella thinks her appetite disappearing after she thinks what her Master was going to do tonight

"Yeh I am sure it will be alright", Bella lies putting a forced smile on her face

She didn't notice that Fred and George were eyeing her strangely. Bella after dinner started walking to the dungeons to do her 'detention'. Her stomach was in knots she didn't know what to expect, expect from having sex with her Master again. She enters the Potions class room.

"To my office", Snape growls

"Yes Master", Bella says moving into his office and she notices that he locked the door

She sees her other Master there as well. She feels her limbs immediately start undressing herself as her permanent order was to always be naked when her Masters where present when they were alone. Soon she was standing naked in front of her Masters.  
"We noticed you weren't doing well keeping your status secret. We know you can't tell. But you DO have to act normal. You will be punished for doing what you did today", Dumbledore says, "Severus will start first. Then I will take you too the second part of your punishment"

Snape pulls out a potion it was red and black in colour.

"Drink this", Snape says holding out the potion

"What is it Master?" Bella asks not taking it yet

"It is liquid Cruciatus potion", Snape says grinning evilly

Bella didn't like the sound of this what is Cruciatus?

"Do you know what the Cruciatus Curse is?" Snape asks

"No Master", Bella says

"It is a curse that curses unimaginable pain. All. Over. Your. Body. Every nerve", Snape says emphasising the words

"It normally if casted on the person too long they can go insane. But Severus gave you a potion to make sure you don't and that it won't curse damage to your organs", Dumbledore adds, "It is an Unforgivable curse and is punished with serve time in Azkaban"

"The potion is three times stronger then the curse. And it will run in your system for 3 hours", Snape says grinning evilly

Bella looks at it in horror. She really didn't want to take that.

"Please Master no", Bella begs

"You WILL drink this and I will also preform the curse on you at the same time that will make it more painful", Snape says

"But the Aurors can see the curse on your wand Master", Bella says stalling

"I have a seperate wand for all my illegal doings", Snape replies drawing the wand

Bella was dreading what was coming.

"Take the vial", Snape says handing out the vial

Bella's hands tremble as she was forced to obey and take the vial from his hand.

"Now for the fun to begin. Drink it and we will start your punishment", Snape orders

Bella's hand comes up to her mouth and the vial touches her lips. She tries to fight the order but she couldn't. But she did mange to shut her mouth and spill the potion.

"YOU WHORE! You will be punished for that", Snape growls pulling out another vial with more red and black potion in it

But the colour was more intense.

"This one will run through your system for 6 yours and 6 times the pain. I will also hold the curse over you. Now you will open your mouth and I will force it down your throat", Snape instructs and orders

"Neck chain lock and pull her to the floor", Dumbledore instructs

Her collar chain flies to the floor and pulls her down roughly making her legs give way under her and she cries out in pain as her neck was chained to the floor.

"Please Master no", Bella gasps getting her breath back after being pulled roughly to the floor

"Yes. You deserve this", Dumbledore says, "And you know this"

Bella looks in horror as her Master approaches with the potion and she couldn't do nothing as she was chained to the floor. This potion she didn't want to have. Snape kneels down and forces Bella's mouth open with one hand.

"This will hurt bitch", Snape says enjoying the look of horror in her eyes

Snape then pours the potion into her mouth and makes her swallow. She feels the potion enter her system and in seconds she was letting out bloodcurdling screams. As her whole body was targeted by the potion. She was thrashing on the floor. She did feel when her Master did the curse on her as the pain went up. She thrashed and thrashed and screamed.

"Ple…ase…Mas…ters…stop…I…am…beg…ging…yo…u", Bella screams

"You deserve this you bitch. You and your whole family", Snape say cruelly

"Ple…ese…Mas…ter…mer…cy", Bella screams

"No", Snape says cruelly

The time goes so slowly to Bella she so wanted to pass out but couldn't in front of her Masters. She felt every minute of the potion and curse. She was crying and sobbing in under 5 minutes of the starting of the potion.

Finally she feels the potion weakening and leaving her system. She was shaking badly after the potion stopped working. She was mortified to find out she soiled herself during the ordeal.

"Did you enjoy that Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"Ye…s…Mas…ters", Bella stutters after being under the curse and potion for so long

"Excellent. Chain realise", Dumbledore says  
The chain that was holding her to the floor realises.

"Get on your feet we have other places to be", Dumbledore says

"I…ca…n't…Mas…ter", Bella stutters

"Get up now", Dumbledore orders

Bella struggles to her feat and sways and she was shaking so badly.

"I enjoyed that", Snape says grinning

"Put your clothes back on", Dumbledore orders

"Bu…t…I…so…iled…my…self…Mas…ter", Bella stutters embarrassed

" _Scourgify"_ , Dumbledore says

Bella's undies feel clean again.

"Now dress", Dumbledore orders

Bella struggles and falls as she tries to put her clothes on. Every time she fell Dumbledore would send a stinging hex at her. For taking her time. It hurt every time she feel. She knew she would have bruises in the morning.  
"Hurry up", Dumbledore says

Bella manages to get her clothes on after ten minutes and 5 stinging hexes to her intermittent place later.

"Follow me", Dumbledore says

"Wh…ere…ar…e…we…goi…ng…Mas…ter?" Bella stutters as she stumbles beside one of her Masters through the halls

"You will see", Dumbledore says

They finally reach the Defence Classroom and once again Bella has the feeling of dread come over her. Why would she be here? Dumbledore lets them in and Lockheart was waiting for them.

"So she is a slave and concubine?" Lockheart asks seeing her brandings

Which Bella didn't like the sound off.

"Yes. I will need the 30 galleons up right", Dumbledore says

"Of course. How many hours will I have her?" Lockheart asks his eyes full of desire

Bella know knew she was going to have to have sex with him and there was nothing she could do about it.

"3 hours. Then she will have to go back to Ravenclaw common room", Dumbledore says

"Mas…ter…how…wi…ll…I…ge…t…the…re…with…out…be…ing…seen?" Bella stutters

"Your collar will make sure you can't be seen as long as you are under your Masters orders. You will stay here and satisfy Gilderoy for three hours and then head to the Ravenclaw dorms. Do you understand?", Dumbledore orders

"Yes…Mas…ter", Bella stutters

"You will follow Gilderoy's orders tonight. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes…Mas…ter", Bella stutters in dread

"30 galleons Gilderoy and then you can have her", Dumbledore says

"I would like her more then just this one time", Lockheart replies

"Well there every three days. Severus will have first, then me, then you", Dumbledore suggests

"Deal. I will pay for every session", Lockheart says handing over the 30 galleons

"Miss Potter you will have to obey every command of Gilderoy while you are in these sessions with him", Dumbledore orders

"Ye…s…Mas…ter", Bella stutters

"Have a goodnight", Dumbledore says leaving

"Come with me we will have some fun", Lockheart says leading the way to his bedroom

Bella dread the moment when she was going to be having sex with him. She enters the bedroom and sees some toys on the table.

"Undress", Lockheart orders

Bella shakenly undress. And tries to hide her private parts again.

"Move your hands", Lockheart orders

Bella was forced to obey. Lockheart looks at her with desire and lust. Which made Bella sick.

"We are going to have some fun with some Muggle toys I have. The Headmaster says you haven't must experience all the better for me to teach you a few things", Lockheart says, "On the bed"

Bella's body complies and crawls onto the bed shakily. Lockheart undress and makes her shiver in disgust. But his cock was smaller than Snape's and Dumbledore's. Lockheart starts playing with her breasts first her body moans without her permission. He starts going down her body and she knew where he was going. He sticks his fingers up before starting his pleasure and instructs her. She was horrified when she her body had an orgasm.

He then starts with the toys which hurt her body so bad. Her body already hurt before of the Cruciatus Potion and Curse but this was too her private area. He orders all kinds of things that made Bella sick.

But finally three hours where up and Lockheart tells her to head back to her dorm. Bella takes 30 minutes to dress after all the trauma she had been through tonight but finally does and stumbles out of Lockheart's room and staggers to the Ravenclaw Dorms. She was luckily all Ravenclaw's had their own bedrooms. Bella falls on her bed and starts sobs hysterically after all she had been through tonight it was now 3am. Her kneazle Jade curls up in her lap and Bella hugs her and falls asleep crying and in so much pain both in her body and in her heart…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
